The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to acknowledgment of transmissions in a wireless communication system.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
Reliability of wireless communications may be improved in some cases through feedback from a receiver to a transmitter that may indicate whether a transmission was successfully received. Such feedback may be hybrid automatic repeat request (HARD) feedback that may indicate an acknowledgment (ACK) or negative acknowledgment (NACK) of a transmission by a receiver, such as a UE or a base station. The transmitter that received the feedback may, in some cases, retransmit one or more transmissions having a NACK feedback. In some cases, feedback information may be transmitted using resources in a control channel. In other cases, such feedback information may be transmitted using resources in a shared channel, where an amount of resources used for the feedback information may be dependent upon the amount of feedback provided. In cases where there may be uncertainty in a location of feedback or an amount of feedback, the device receiving the feedback may need to perform blind decoding of different sets of resources to determine the feedback. Such blind decoding may consume resources and increase time for determining the feedback. Thus, it may be desirable in some cases to reduce an amount of blind decoding for determination of feedback information.